Big Daddy Suit
The Big Daddy Suit is a usable/playable object in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer, which spawns randomly during some games on specific game modes. When a player picks it up they enter the suit of the First Rosie, gaining 50 ADAM in the process. Abilities Becoming the Big Daddy grants many benefits to the player as well as some negative effects. Pros *More health *Rivet Gun *Proximity Mines *Big Daddy Stomp which stuns nearby enemies. *Powerful melee Attack Cons *Damage taken is permanent *Rivet Gun can overheat *Limited Proximity Mines *Recharge time for Big Daddy Stomp *Player loses all damage bonuses *Player loses the ability to use Plasmids and weapons Locations Arcadia *Near the RPG turret in Rolling Hills. *On a balcony in the Tea Garden. *Near the stream west of the Tea Garden. *Near the machine-gun turret at the entrance to Storage. Farmer's Market *Central room of the Central Square Bistro. *In front of the entrance to Worley Winery. *On the bridge in the Silverwing Apiary. Fort Frolic *On the second floor of the Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. *On the lower floor of Eve's Garden. *In the southern part of the upper mall. *In the northern part of the lower mall. Hephaestus *At the base of the Core. Fontaine's Home for the Poor * On the central balcony on the third floor. * On the first floor under a walkway. Kashmir Restaurant *In the kitchen. *In front of the stage on the first floor. *In the supervisor's office. Medical Pavilion *In the main room of Surgical Savings. *Downstairs in the Crematorium. *In the central area of the Medical Pavilion Entrance . Strategy *The Big Daddy Suit is a hotspot, attracting enemies toward it. This can be used to ambush these enemies. However, this can be difficult. Picking up the suit only requires that the action button be hit on the suit, so the player would need to be skilled to keep any enemies at a distance from it. *Since the ADAM reward for killing the Rosie is far greater than a normal kill, this will make the Rosie a priority target. *In Free-for-All gamemodes such as Survival of the Fittest or ADAM Grab, if the Rosie is not dealt with properly, it can be capable of eliminating many players across the map. As such, it is recommended that players coordinate attacks on the Rosie if someone should obtain the suit. *Upon picking up the Big Daddy Suit, the player's health will refill to the Rosie's standard health. This means that the suit can be a life saver in the middle of a fight. Gallery Bioshock-2-Multiplayer-Geyser-00_090610132411.jpg|Hostile Big Daddy in Farmers Market square LittleSister-620x.jpg|Player in Big Daddy suit observing Little Sister Rushing in Kitchen.png|Hostile Big Daddy attacking in Kashmir Kitchen Picture 2.png|Big Daddy downed in Kashmir Kitchen Trivia *The developers originally planned for D-Pad Up to be bound to let the player spawn as the Rosie. This explains why, in the final game, pressing this button makes the player produce a Big Daddy groan. The help caption reads "Press ''-DPAD-'' UP to spawn as a Rosie" as a hint.BioShock 2 Multiplayer: ConfigINI.IBF - ShockGame.ini References es:Traje de Big Daddy Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Items